Siscon!
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Siapa sangka seorang Hiruma Youichi mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang manis?/"Jangan-jangan... Hiruma-san siscon!"/"Lu nolak gue kasih tau ke cheer sialan lu hobi fap-fap sambil baca Twp-Love Ru!"/Produk yang ada disini bukan punya saya! Don't like, don't read. NO PAIR!


**Aku pulang FESI….**

 **Lala-chan ssu presents**

 **Siscon**

 **Genre: Humor, family, parody, pokoke campur-campur**

 **Rated: T untuk mulut Hiruma**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata~~ fict nista dan OC di fict ini punya saya.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, GAJE, siscon!Hiruma, typos, dll**

 **Don't like don't read**

~~oo00oo~~

Aaah… SMA Deimon. SMA yang menerima murid paling idiot sejenis Taki sekalipun—

(Oi author. Deskripsinya gak bisa lebih bagus lagi apa?)

Ish, jadi komentator aja bacod ente…

(Ya nama gue aja komentator, berarti tugas gue ngomentarin fict lo.)

Aaahh sudahlah. Lagian ini fic! Bukan audisi Y Factor! Hush! Hush! Sana!

Oke, kembali ke fic.

Didalam SMA Deimon, terdapat sebuah klub –anak-anak gaje— _american football_ yang cukup terkenal—dengan keidiotannya—dengan prestasinya di Christmas bowl.

Selain sang Eyeshield 21, apalagi yang identic dengan Deimon Devil Bats?

Oh, ya. Sang Komandan Dari Neraka, Hiruma Youichi.

Kekejaman dan—ketajaman gigi—kejeniusan Hiruma sudah terkenal seaentro Jepang bahkan dunia! Karena segala rahasia memalukan semua orang ada ditangannya dan memaksa semua orang mematuhinya. Hm… author jadi penasaran kalau dia diadu sama Akashi ato Haji Lulung gimana *oi*

Terkenal dengan kekejaman entah di dunia nyata, kehidupan sekolah, dan caranya melatih para anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang rada-rada itu membuat _image_ menyeramkan melekat padanya.

Namun satu fakta selain ternyata dia begitu unyu ketika kecil adalah…

Dia punya seorang adik perempuan,

Dan dia siscon.

~~oo00oo~~

"JADI KAMU BENAR-BENAR ADIKNYA HIRUMA?!"

Kini Sena dan Ha-Ha Bersaudara sedang berada didepan gadis cantik berambut hitam dikuncir dua _ponytail_ dengan iris _emerald_ yang ditutupi kacamata yang diduga adik dari Hiruma Youichi.

"Iya, dong. Masa aku pembokatnya? Heheh." Ujar gadis itu. Wajahnya entah kenapa mengingatkan kita dengan sosok personitifikasi Negara Inggris dari fandom sebelah… versi perempuannya.

"Aku baru tau Hiruma- _san_ punya kembaran." Ujar Sena

"Begitu ya? Ichi- _nii_ memang agak tertutup meski pada temannya sendiri… jadi maklum saja kalau hidupnya agak 'mengejutkan' ya," ujar gadis itu.

Mari kita perkenalkan.

Hiruma Hanamichi

Umur 15 tahun

Tanggal lahir tak diketahui (kemungkinan dia lahir dari batu malin kundang)

Berat 35 kg (ENTENG GILA)

Tinggi 145 cm (…)

Tiga ukuran—BHUAAHGH *narrator dihajar*

Hiruma Hanamichi, biasa dipanggil Hana atau Hanami. Jangan berani panggil dia dengan Hiruma apalagi Hanamichi. Katanya itu mirip sama karakter idiot di fandom basket tetangga. Padahal skillnya lumayan lho kalo kata author. Anaknya pendiam, dewasa dan jujur. Diduga adalah adik Hiruma Youichi. Itu sudah semua data yang sudah didapat setelah mendaki gunung Hakakagewa pada bulan setengah minggu kedua cuti sekolah—ekhm. Maaf. Authornya lagi suka nonton BoBoiBoy.

"Eh tunggu bentar. Ichi- _nii_ siapa?" tanya Juumonji.

"Loh? Youichi kan? Youichi- _nii_ kepanjangan, jadi kusingkat aja." Ujar Hanami seenaknya. Para empat makhluk idiot itu menganggukan kepalanya. Kesan pertama yang didapat, ini anak diem-diem kurang ajar.

"Terus kok kamu baru muncul sekarang setelah 145 episode dan 333 chapter manga dan malah muncul di fanfic author sedeng ini? Kemana aja kamu?" tanya Kuroki.

"Laah… penulis manga aslinya kan pengen kehidupan kakak misterius, jelas aku gak pernah muncul. Lagian aku kan kepunyaan author sinting bin sableng itu. Wajar dong aku muncul disini. Ya moso aku mau muncul di fanficnya Yovi- _san_ ato Meong- _san_? Mereka kan gak pernah ada bikin OC gila kayak saya." Ujar Hanami panjang lebar. Para empat idiot itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Ngerti? Kagak

Lagian ngapain coba author bawa-bawa nama orang?! Gak baik tau!

(maaf ya yang nama-nya udah kebawa disini. Author kebanyakan nonton gintama)

"Tuh kan efeknya keliatan. Dia mulai komen ditengah cerita." Komentar Togano.

Halah, udahlah. Kok dari tadi OOT terus? Lanjut mang!

"Terus… kamu tinggal sama siapa? Bukannya Hiruma- _san_ tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Aku dari SD di Amerika ikut ayahku. Ichi- _nii_ sebetulnya diajak juga tapi dia malah mental ditabrak sapi kurban yang mencoba kabur dari acara pemenggalannya dia dan akhirnya dia malah terdampar sendirian di Jepang. Dua tahun setelah itu Ichi- _nii_ nelepon aku dan bilang dia baik-baik aja di Jepang. Sejak itu kita tuker-tukeran pesan terus. Akhirnya saat SMA aku memutuskan pindah kesini~~ ke Deimon~~ itulah makanya aku langsung tau nama kalian karena Ichi- _nii_ selalu cerita tentang kalian." Jelas Hanami. Sena hanya bisa membatin 'Hiruma- _san_ nyeritain soal kita? Wow.'

Sementara tiga saudara haha hanya ketawa ngakak mendengar bagaimana Hiruma terdampar di Jepang.

"Kalau gitu, ibumu gimana? Dan kalo gak salah rambut Hiruma item deh. Gak pirang gini. Jangan-jangan ini di cat juga?" selidik Togano.

"Memang. Ini gen ibuku. Ibuku orang Inggris." Ujar Hanami.

"Gile. Emaknya Hiruma bule? Pantesan Inggrisnya jago banget!" seru Jumonji.

"Lah? Kata siapa ibunya Ichi- _nii_ bule? Orang ibunya Jepang asli kok." Ujar Hanami polos.

"Hah? Kok?" tanya Sena dan Tiga Bersaudara Haha berbarengan.

"Ah begini. Aku dan Ichi- _nii_ gak sepenuhnya saudara kandung. Kita ini saudara beda ibu beda bapak."

"Lah, bukan saudara dong namanya."

"Eh bener juga. Maksudnya kita satu ayah tapi beda ibu. Gitu!"

"OOOHH…"

"Bhah! Bapaknya Hiruma poligami?! Gak heran anaknya gitu…" ujar Kuroki.

"Betul betul betul." Timpal Togano yang ternyata fans berat Ipil Upil

"Iiishh…jangan salahin ayahku lah. Ibunya Ichi- _nii_ meninggal pas dia baru lahir." Ujar Hanami.

Semuanya membelalak. Mereka terkejut. Setan pirang penguasa seluruh dunia itu ternyata menyimpan beban berat dibalik punggung kokohnya yang selalu memerintah mereka dengan angkuh.

"Uwaa… kasian… meninggal karena apa?" tanya Sena.

"Katanya pas lahiran Ichi- _nii_ dan ibunya mau nyusuin, bukannya nyusu Ichi- _nii_ malah ngegigit ibunya berasa vampire gitu pake giginya yang secara taring semua. Ibunya kehabisan darah dan tewas~~" ujar Hanami dengan ceria. Sena dan Tiga Bersaudara sableng itu _facepalm_. Gak jadi respek mereka…

"Eh. Maaf nih kalo mendadak. Tapi aku boleh ketemu kakakku gak?"

~~oo00oo~~

"NGAPAIN LO KESINI, ADEK SIALAN?!"

Ekspektasi untuk ketemu kakaknya secara dramatis dilengkapi dengan _sunset_ hilang sudah. Yang ada dia malah disembur dan ditodongin senapan angin.

"Lah, kan gue yang mau kesini. Ngapain lo ngatur-ngatur gua, cuk?! Cih, pret!" sungut Hanami. Lah ini ngapa ikut-ikutan jadi setan kayak abangnya?

"UDAH GUE BILANGIN DISINI BANYAK PENJAHATNYA, MASIII AJA LU KESINI! BALIK LO KE AMERIKA! NGUMPET DI KETEK BAPAK LU!"

"DI AMERIKA PENJAHATNYA LEBIH BANYAK, DUDUL! MAKANYA MENDING GUA DISINI!"

"DI SONO GAK ADA LOLICON YANG DEMEN DADA RATA! BALIK GAK LO!"

"GUE GAK RATA KUPRET! GUE GAK BAKAL BALIK! LAGIAN DISANA BANYAK MAFIA!"

"OOOHH… BANYAK MAFIANYA HAH?! OKE! GUE KIRIM LO KE SICILIA!"

"EH, JANGAN! MAFIANYA SEREM! Etapi kalo mafianya kayak Giotto mau deng."

Bhah. Malah FG KHR dianya.

"Lagian aku kesini juga ada alasan lain, tuh." Ujar Hanami.

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Pacarku baru pindah ke Jepang setahun lalu. Jadi aku mau kencan sama dia minggu depan~~" ujar Hanami.

Dan entah kenapa mendadak firasat Sena buruk ketika mendengar kalimat Hanami barusan.

~~oo00oo~~

" _Eh, kutu kupret! Bangun lo!"_

Firasat buruk Sena terbukti. Pukul 7 pagi hari Minggu, ia dibangunkan oleh telepon dari Hiruma. Takut digorok dan ditembak ampe mati, akhirnya Sena bangun.

"I-iya… a-a-ada apa H-H-H-Hiruma- _san_ …?"

" _Gue mau lo ngikutin adek sialan gue kencan. Lu liatin semua gerak-gerik cowoknya dan pastiin adek sialan itu gak terluka sedikit pun. And wich means… . !"_

Sena langsung jantungan.

Sumpah, berurusan dengan Hiruma aja dia gak mau, ini disuruh nge- _stalk_ adeknya gandengan sama cowok. Bikin ngiri tau!

"Ng-nggak bisa Hiruma- _san_ …hari ini aku—"

" _Lu berani nolak, gua bilangin ke cheer sialan kalo lu hobi fap-fap sambil nonton Two Love-Ru."_

"HIII! AMPUUUNN! Eh, tapi kok Hiruma- _san_ nyuruh ngintipin? Jangan-jangan… Hiruma- _san_ siscon?!" gumam Sena

" _KEDENGERAN, CEBOL! GUA BUNUH LU! UDAH BURUAN PERGI!"_

"BAIK KOMANDAN! MAAF KOMANDAN! LAKSANAKAN KOMANDAN!"

~~oo00oo~~

Disinilah Sena dan Monta. Disudut perpustakaan kota, menguntit Hanami sedang berduaan dengan pacarnya. Dan berhubung agak membosankan, mereka nyaris tertidur tiga jam. Namun terhenti begitu mereka keluar setelah meminjam beberapa buku.

Mereka kembali melesat ke _game center_ dan melihat dari jauh.

"Kayaknya kencannya normal-normal aja deh." Ujar Monta.

"Iya…" komentar Sena.

"Gak ada tanda-tanda mereka mau ke hotel ato apa."

"Iya—MAKSUDNYA APAAA?!"

"Jangan keras-keras, Sena! Ntar ketauan!"

"Kalo kamu yang ngomong kok ambigu ya…"

"Ssstt! Mereka jalan lagi, tuh!"

Mereka membuntuti ke semua arah. Mulai dari tempat makan, taman, bahkan toilet—ups rupanya itu Monta yang kebanyakan makan es krim pisang.

Mereka terus mengikuti hingga taman besar itu sepi. Hanya tinggal Hanami dan pacarnya serta Sena dan Monta. Hanami masih asyik mengoceh. Sementara pacarnya hanya mendengar.

Namun tiba-tiba, mereka cekcok dan Hanami menendang pacarnya tepat dibagian vital sebelum tersenyum dan pergi. Sena dan Monta menganga. Apa yang terjadi tadi?!

FYI, mereka gak dikasih penyadap.

~~oo00oo~~

" _Hanami… kita belum pernah melakukannya. Bagaimana?"_

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Ayolah…kau pasti tau maksudku."_

 _ **Grasak grasuk**_

" _Kau manis juga ya meski ukuran segitu…"_

 _DHUAAKK_

" _Aaakkhh!"_

" _Puh. Maaf saja. aku sudah tau kau dasar penjahat kelamin. Puh. Kita putus."_

Hiruma hanya tertawa-tawa nista sampai air matanya keluar mendengar dan melihat rekaman kencan adiknya.

"Yaah…kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk kencan sendiri ya, adik sialan."

Hiruma memang _siscon_ akut. Jangan salahkan dia. Ayolah…

~~~END~~~

.

.

.

.

.

SAMPAH MACAM APA INI?! Saya juga gagal paham.

Tapi… saya sungguh kangen fandom ini… TT_TT)/

Ide fic ini datang ketika…ulangan IPA. HAHAHAHA. Pantes nilai saya ancur. Bukannya serius malah kebayang fic. Yaampyuunn…

Dan INI FIC KE-50 SAYA DI AKUN INI LOOOHH! CIHUUUUYYY~~~

Dan saya pengen ini fic istimewa tapi…gak ada istimewanya sama sekali huhuh…

Dan produk yang ada di fic ini milik penciptanya masing-masing dan bukan punya saya. Dan untuk mbak Yovi dan mbak Meong maaf saya pake nama kalian HAHAHA… *digebuk se-RT*

Dan untuk para author FESI…pulanglah. Saya rindu kalian. Kembalikan rumah kita yang nyaman seperti sedia kala :'(

FESI yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang… *malah ngamen* *dibuang*

Yasudah, maafkan typo dan bahasa yang amburadul disini. Dan sekali lagi maaf yang saya seret paksa (namanya) ke dalam fic ini. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan SEMUA PRODUK DALAM FICT INI BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. Sekian, terimakasih *bungkuk*

RnR~~?


End file.
